


A Year of Lies

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Taylors’s 600 follower celebrationPrompt: How long have you felt that way?





	A Year of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Taylors’s 600 follower celebration  
> Prompt: How long have you felt that way?

_Your eyes sparkled as John slipped the simple ring on your finger. He smiled up at you, love in his eyes. Cupping his cheeks, you pulled him up into a loving kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close as he stood. John had cooked you an amazing meal, proposed with dessert, and now planned on showing you how much he loved you._

_However, in the back of his mind, he was doubting this. Did he do the right thing by proposing? Could he see himself getting married, and having a family now? The boys were both grown, both hunting out on their own._

_He deepened the kiss, forcing the doubts down. He loved you, and wanted you happy_.

Chewing on your pencap, you looked over the different types of flowers. “Babe?” You looked up, smiling at John. “Do we have to have flowers?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What woman doesn’t want flowers at her wedding?” John teased, hiding any doubts that could have upset you.

You sat back and sighed. “One who can’t figure out which ones she likes?” You admitted. “How the hell did Kayla make this look so easy?” The year before, your younger sister got married, looked flawless, and had planned the whole thing in six months. Your wedding was a year away, and you were doubting your abilities.

Coming over, he pulled the book away from you. “Take a break.” He told you. “Come on, we’ve got a case.” John told you, making you sigh. “I know, it’s stressful, sweetheart, but we’re hunters.” You knew he was right. Getting up, you smiled when he put his arm around you.

“What’s the case?” You asked, and just like that, you went from bride-to-be to hunter.

* * *

_“What do you think, Kay?” You grinned, doing a slow turn in what seemed to be the millionth dress you tried on._

_She put her hands on her mouth, tearing up. “You look gorgeous, Y/N!” She told you. “John is gonna have to hunt his breath down, because you are gonna take it away.” The two of you giggled as you looked in the mirror again._

_Your eyes sparkled as you looked over how it was designed. “I can’t believe I’m getting married in 4 months.”_

_“Mom and Dad would be so proud of you.” She gave your hand a small squeeze._

Walking through the house in one of John’s shirts and a pair of leggings, you felt like dropping. John came out of the back room and stopped. “You okay, sweetheart?”

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I’m tired, I’m sick to my stomach, and this headache will not quit.” His arms wrapped around you, holding you close.

His touch was caring, and warm, but his eyes were full of worry. The two of you were always careful, but shit happened. The thought of bringing another kid into this world wasn’t something that was even remotely a happy idea. In fact, he never wanted to do that again. He rubbed your back and let out a soft sigh. “You want me to run and get you some ginger ale?”

Nodding, you gave him a small smile. “That’d be great, hun.”

* * *

_“We would like to thank you all for being here for this wonderful occasion.” Your fingers were laced with John’s, his thumb rubbing your hand gently. “We are so excited to share this with you- our friends, and our family. Hunters don’t normally get normal, or happy.” Everyone nodded. “This is our normal, and we make our own happy.” You grinned, holding up your glass as a toast._

_As you and John sat down, the room was filled with laughter and talking. He kissed your cheek. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” John smiled at you. It was two days until the wedding, and he was panicking. He was still so torn. Tonight, he’d have to make a choice- marry you, and give you your happy, or walk away, breaking your heart._

You were drying your hair as you walked out of the bathroom, freezing when you saw what John was doing. “John?” You asked, your heart breaking. “W-what’s going on?”

Swallowing, John continued to move around the room, packing. “I’m leaving.” He told you. “I ca-I can’t do this.” Finally, he looked over to you, seeing the hurt on your face. “I can’t get married. I can’t do this all over again.”

You felt like your world was falling apart. “You’re leaving me?” You asked, tears starting to stream down your face. “Two days before our wedding?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” You repeated quietly. “You’re…sorry?!” The anger was starting to rise as you threw his engagement ring at him.

John sighed, catching it. “I am sorry! I can’t picture myself married again, and being happy! I can’t picture myself being a father again! I don’t want that!” He told you, the pain in his eyes showing.

“ _ **How long have you felt that way?**_ ” You asked, clenching your jaw. When he didn’t answer, you moved closer, looking him in the eye. “How. Long?”

He couldn’t lie to you. Licking his lips, he answered. “Since the night I proposed.”

Your world shattered around you as his words sunk in. “Over a year.” You breathed, sitting on the side of the bed. “Over a year of planning, and happiness… was nothing but a big fucking lie.” You sobbed.

He knelt in front of you. “No! I DO love you! And that’s why I’m leaving. So you can have your happy ending. So you can have the family you want, and you deserve.” His hands were on your knees.

Getting up, you walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you and locking it. Your back hit the door and you slid down, wrapping your arms around your stomach. You’d be a single mother, and he’d never know.


End file.
